In general, a strut-type suspension device has such a structure that a spring-integrated shock absorber including, in combination, a spring and an outer cylinder having an absorber built therein and a lower arm are coupled to a knuckle, thereby supporting a wheel.
In JP 2003-326932 A, there is disclosed a technology of arranging a center axis of the spring so as to be inclined with respect to a center axis of an absorber for the purpose of obtaining a load axis of the spring that can withstand a bending stress applied to an absorber rod generated due to vehicle weight or received from a road surface. According to the above-mentioned structure, driving comfort of a vehicle can be enhanced.